


Sheer Dumb Luck

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. REQUEEEESTS could you please do a samxreader where reader is an old college friend of sam and an old hunter? him and dean seek her help for a case, to find out that she’s an archeology professor at harvard?





	Sheer Dumb Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. REQUEEEESTS could you please do a samxreader where reader is an old college friend of sam and an old hunter? him and dean seek her help for a case, to find out that she’s an archeology professor at harvard?

“Come on, man.” Dean groaned as he sat back. “We’ve been looking for ages, and come up with nothing.” His ass was sore from sitting in the stiff chair for so long.

Sam ran his hand through his hair, knowing that they were coming up empty handed. “Wait, let me call someone and see if they can help.” He held up his finger as he pulled out his phone. His hazel eyes watched the screen as he scrolled to your name. Licking to his lips, he heard three rings before he heard your voice.

“ _Hello?_ ” You answered.

He smiled. “Y/N, it’s Sam.”

Hearing it was Sam, you grinned. Your phone was between your shoulder and ear as you took the papers from your desk and put them in your briefcase. “ _What can I do for Sam today?_ ” You asked, clicking the case shut.

“We’re on this case, and coming up completely empty. You did always have a knack for finding things.” He chuckled. Dean raised an eyebrow before getting up. He needed to move before he became one with the chair.

Sam looked up as Dean stretched his arms and back. “ _Where’s the case?_ ” You asked, hurrying down the stairs.

“Vermont.”

That gave you a moment’s pause. You hadn’t expected them to be that close. “ _I’m in Massachusetts. I’ll text you my address._ ” You smiled. “ _Looking forward to seeing you, Sam._ ”

* * *

Dean glanced at Sam as they pulled into the city the next day. “So, what’s your friend like?” He smirked.

“You are not going to hit on her.” Sam brushed off the question. “For one, she’s a lot smarter than you, secondly, she’s my friend, and lastly, because there are perfectly good bars around here.”

He rolled his eyes and sighed. “Alright, where to?” Dean asked, having left Sam in charge of directions.

Looking over the map, Sam found her street. “Not too far. Looks like she’s right outside the city.” He told him.

* * *

You were just cleaning up after dinner when the doorbell rang. Wiping your hands off, you put the rag over your shoulder and went to answer it. A grin formed when you opened it and saw Sam. “Y/N!” He grinned.

“Hey!” You opened your arms to him, he pulled you into a tight hug. “It’s been too long. Come in.” Moving aside, you watched them both walk in. “And you must be Dean.” You greeted him.

Dean smirked. “Well, hello.”

Raising an eyebrow, you shook your head. “Not happening.” You told him, chuckling at the face he gave you. Turning to Sam, you motioned to your living room. “Come on, this way.”

Sam and Dean followed you, each sitting on the couch. “Nice place.” Dean said, looking around. “Especially for an ex hunter.” He was impressed. “Most hunters never get out, let alone get digs like this.”

You laughed, shrugging. “I’m just living life while I can. Who knows what will come lurking in the night?” Your tone was slightly teasing, but there was a bit of truth behind it. They both nodded, knowing that your time could be up at any moment. “Can I get either of you get a beer?” You offered.

“Please.” Sam smiled.

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Dean agreed.

* * *

You were sitting with your feet underneath you on the floor while you were looking over the files. “These here, they aren’t right.” Your finger tapped one of the photos, pointing it out. “See, if you look at the other ones, they all follow the same pattern- they’re all from the same culture.” Sam glanced at you and nodded. “This one? Predates it by at _least_ a hundred years. Sure, you’re dealing with the supernatural. But that case? That’s a copycat.” At least that would save them some time. “My guess is the person that did this one, thought that it wouldn’t be noticed.”

Dean smirked. “How’d you see that? Looks damn close to me.” He chuckled.

“Hi, I’m Professor Y/L/N. I head the archeology department at Harvard.” You chuckled, giving him a small wave. “I kinda _have_ to know this stuff. It’s my job. And I’ve been to a few digs in south America.”

Sam grinned. “Wow.” He looked impressed. “From hunter to professor at Harvard. That’s one hell of a jump.”

You shrugged. “It’s no big deal.” You teased. “Now, back to the case.” You urged them.

* * *

When they’d left- with a much better understanding of it all, you’d made them promise to come back and stay for a couple days. You’d let them stay at your house, giving them a chance to relax, enjoy some home cooked meals, and you’d hit the bar for their usual post-case drinks.

It didn’t take them more than a second to agree. You waved them goodbye and watched the black Impala pull away, and down the street. Letting out a sigh, you shut the door and locked it. While your house had devil’s traps, that didn’t keep out the human variety of monster, or any of the other things you’d hunted in your past.

You didn’t hear from them again for another week, which had you worried. By the time Sam called, they were already halfway to your house. It was strange looking forward to spending time with hunters, but you were.

It was Saturday morning when they showed up, and you sent them up to shower while you made them something to eat. They deserved it.

* * *

Sitting around the table at the bar that night, you sipped your beer. “So, we all wake up in our sorority’s pool house. Completely hungover, and trying to remember the hours before crashing.” Sam groaned, a slightly embarrassed look on his face.  You smirked at him. “Anyways, Sam is nowhere to be seen. But, Jess is on a pool chair, looking around for him. Finally…” It was so hard not to burst into laughter. “He emerged from the pool house closet, looking completely baffled as to what was going on. He eyebrows had been badly waxed, his makeup was done- which, actually, looked damn good, and someone had tried to draw a bikini on his chest.”

By now, Dean was laughing so hard that you were afraid he would fall off his chair. “Oh, my God.” He grinned. “Please tell me you have pictures!”

“Sorry, no pictures.” You had to burst his bubble. “Just the memories.”

“Awe, man.” Dean sighed. “Here I was thinking Sammy was such a bookworm.” He teased.

Sam shook his head, taking a swig of his beer before licking his lips. “Enough talk about me.” He chuckled. “I want to hear how you went from bad motels, to that house.” Dean nodded in agreement. “I mean, that costs more than a year’s worth of motels, gas, and food for us.”

You shrugged. “Sheer dumb luck?” Licking your lips, you figured that’s how it went. “I saw something about a scholarship. I figured I’d never get something like that, but I could try. So, I went and filled everything out. I got one. I worked part time under the conditions of it, and did well in school. Life went by pretty quickly after I graduated. And, here I am.”

“Man, you did it. You did what every hunter wants for their kids, or for themselves even. You beat the odds.” Dean grinned, proud of you, though he barely knew you. Holding up the last of his beer, he proposed a toast. “To Y/N, and her sheer dumb luck.” The three of you laughed, glad to be able to talk to each other about the life.


End file.
